


Reward

by Allykat23



Series: Egyptian Gods AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allykat23/pseuds/Allykat23
Summary: Kageyama has finally proven himself on the battlefield. Pharaoh himself has invited him to celebrate the goddess during the festival of drunkenness. But he's caught more than just Pharaoh's eye. And he might be in for more than the wine and reverent revelry he bargained for.





	Reward

This is a Christmas gift for my support team! Thanks so much Essie, Pinta, and Dezzy. You three are honestly the absolute best and are the reason I can keep writing. Thanks so much! ^__^ Hope you enjoy this!  
  
[Art](http://sparkelingsparkles.tumblr.com/post/168969310634/this-commission-was-taken-by-allykat023-for-her) was also made for this by the  **extremely** talented Bisc! Please stop by her [Tumblr](http://sparkelingsparkles.tumblr.com/) and bury her in praise because I'm honestly in love with the way she pulled these boys from my head and put them onto paper.

* * *

 

People were everywhere. The ceremony was in full swing as the sun at last slipped below the horizon. Dancers and musicians plied their various arts with a zeal and sacred intensity that contrasted strangely with the more festive activities taking place. Priests carrying their torches approached the over-sized braziers that were scattered around the courtyard, leading the closest devotees in song and worship. As one they lowered their flames, begging the gods for an epiphany. The fires flared up in unison, throwing light onto the throngs of people gathered to celebrate the holy festival and casting shadows into every corner of the temple courtyard.

 

Shadows that Kageyama Tobio was trying very hard to blend into. He glanced at the stars just starting to wink into existence. How long exactly must he attend a ceremony after being personally invited by Pharaoh himself? Maybe he could stay for a short time and then slip off to one of the smaller ceremonies being held at the shrine close to home. The real question was how long did he have to wait until Pharaoh would be too drunk to notice him missing.

 

A strange tingling ran up his spine, a prickling sensation on the back of his neck. These were the senses that had kept him alive on the battlefield these last several years, and he scanned the room slowly to find the threat. The courtyard was full but not crowded, people happily accepting the wine being passed around by temple priestesses. Everyone seemed relaxed, most reverently imbibing so as to honor their goddess. A few poor souls already passed out from the drink and slumped low on their cushions, waiting for the priests to awaken them with drums and prayers so that they could continue their praise.

 

Soon enough, Kageyama’s eyes drifted towards the inner walls where Pharaoh Oikawa reclined comfortably with his attendants. Their eyes met, and Kageyama forced his muscles to stay relaxed. Oikawa flashed a grin that was more teeth than could be considered friendly and beckoned him forward with a wave of his hand.

 

Fuck. Despite his status as god-king -- or perhaps because of it -- Oikawa inspired a feeling of wariness in Kageyama. His fingers tightened unconsciously on the base of his cup. He took a long, slow drink of wine as he wove between groups of people in an attempt to calm his gut. Drawing close, he sank gracefully to his knees, bowing low with hands outstretched on the ground. “Pharaoh.”

 

“Ah...Kageyama! Rise so that I can see your face,” Oikawa said. His voice sounded just the way Kageyama remembered right before he left on his last military campaign: faintly mocking.

 

After lifting his head and climbing to his feet, the sight of Oikawa did nothing to dispel that sense of mockery. He sat loosely upon his improvised throne of cushions, cup of wine dangling precariously from his fingertips. His expression was pleasant but blank, smile not quite reaching his eyes. Kageyama had seen him order the death of hundreds with just such a smile. Not knowing what to say or really even what expression was safe to wear, Kageyama attempted what he hoped came across as polite respect and gave a single nod.

 

Oikawa evidently found this acceptable enough. He straightened and drained his cup before handing it off to a servant, never once breaking his focus from Kageyama. “So,” he said, hands settling casually in his lap. “My general here tells me that you conducted yourself well in the last few months.”

 

Kageyama’s focus snapped to the dark, spiky haired man at Oikawa’s right hand. General Iwaizumi had said nothing, but his eyes were sharp when they met Kageyama’s. He was the undisputed champion of the Upper and Lower Realms and one of the few reasons that Pharaoh Oikawa retained his throne. No one would challenge Oikawa when they must first go through Iwaizumi. Kageyama felt a shiver race up his spine, and his chest tightened. He had drawn the attention of such a warrior. He was being praised to _Pharaoh_ by _General Iwaizumi_. He fought to keep his face straight, however, when he replied, “I’m pleased that my victories bring you victory, my Pharaoh.”

 

Oikawa’s lips twitched up in what might have been actual mirth. Maybe he hadn’t kept his face all that straight after all. “Talented and humble.” Oikawa slid his gaze to the side, addressing his general, “Perhaps he would prefer to stick to his humble roots?”

 

Iwaizumi raised a single brow. “Kageyama is an exceptional soldier and an even better leader when given the opportunity. His battle sense is second to-” he paused, a smile in his voice if not on his lips, “Well, second to few.” He fixed Kageyama with a stare that was as challenging as it was reassuring. “He comes alive on the field of battle.”

 

Kageyama felt his spine straighten to its full height, muscles quivering from excess energy and no task to which to apply it. This was -- The general had -- Kageyama could barely stop the thoughts whirling in his head. His mouth opened before he shut it swiftly, having no idea what he was supposed to say. If he was supposed to say anything at all.

 

Oikawa smiled again, his eyes squeezing shut with the force of it and making his kohl liner come together in two thick black lines. “Well, Kageyama, you’ve managed to impress General Iwaizumi,” he said, head tilting, “which is impressive in its own right. Now the only question is how best to reward your efforts and how to maximize your talent’s usefulness to the gods.”

 

A frown forced its way onto Kageyama’s already stern expression. “I desire no reward save the opportunity to serve the gods and you, my Pharaoh.”

 

Oikawa jerked back, eyes wide and mouth falling open. In another other man, the expression would have looked foolish. But it was Pharaoh, favored of the gods; so he merely managed to look shocked to his core. He whipped his head to the side hard enough to nearly upset his elaborate headdress. One of the servants made an aborted noise, hands half-stretched out like he would catch it if it came entirely unseated. Oikawa paid the man no mind, demanding from Iwaizumi, “Stupid, then?”

 

Iwaizumi shook his head slowly and shrugged his shoulders. “His skills are….singularly focused. Some would say to the exclusion of anything else.”  
  
Oikawa settled back into his cushions, face back to that pleasantly blank smile. He hummed acknowledgment, gaze turned inward as he thought. “Well, Kageyama,” he finally said, smile now decidedly more amused. “I hope the gods will find a better way to reward your service than I can offer. However, on the matter of your usefulness -- General Iwaizumi.”

 

“Yes, my Pharaoh,” Iwaizumi was immediately at attention, his entire being focused on his king.

 

“Didn’t one of my commanders recently die?” Oikawa reached for his cup and stared down at it as if just now remembering that it was empty. His gaze rose, staring pointedly at a servant until she paled and rushed to fill it again.

 

“Commander Yamataka regrettably lost his life in a recent skirmish,” Iwaizumi said, voice even. “And before you ask, he was in charge of chariotry, and yes, Kageyama can handle it.”  
  
Oikawa snorted but waved his hand back and forth dismissively, “Yes, perfect, there you go. General Iwaizumi, promote him to Commander of Chariotry.”  
  
Kageyama sputtered; but Iwaizumi cut him off with a gesture, bowing from the waist. “It will be done.” He straightened and to Kageyama’s absolute amazement threw a wink over his shoulder, “Congratulations, Commander Kageyama. I’ll send a messenger within the next few days to discuss the logistics of your new position.”

 

“Yes, yes,” Oikawa said, sounding slightly exasperated. “At least let him enjoy the festival first. He’ll have to take up his duties soon enough, General.” Oikawa looked like he would have continued the scolding but the temple’s High Priest caught his attention. “Speaking of enjoying the festival, it seems that I’m needed for the next portion of the ceremony. General, be a dear and hold my wine?” Without waiting for an answer, Oikawa thrust the rather large cup at a glowering Iwaizumi before hurrying towards a group of priests and priestesses.

 

Iwaizumi’s lips pressed together in a long, thin line, knuckles too white to be casual where they gripped Oikawa’s abandoned cup. Kageyama watched closely in a kind of terrified curiosity. Rumors surrounding the pair were varied and had Iwaizumi in every role from power behind the throne to Pharaoh’s lover. But whatever initial impulse Iwaizumi felt, he throttled it swiftly, regaining his stone faced calm. He spared one more brief nod for Kageyama before striding off after Oikawa.

 

Left alone but for the vaguely amused servants, Kageyama felt...dazed? Shocked? He stood frozen and tried to catalogue his emotions. He’d been certain that his performance on the battlefield had garnered attention, but this -- this promotion was -- unexpected.

 

“--mander? Commander!” a voice to his left said, shocking Kageyama out of his introspection.

 

He blinked, unseeing for a moment before realizing that the girl was talking to _him_. His new title. Commander Kageyama. “Uh, yes?” He would deny until the end of days that his voice squeaked, but….Kageyama cleared his throat and tried again. “What did you need?”

 

The servant didn’t appear to notice in any case, holding up the large pitcher she was carrying. “More wine?”

 

Thrusting his cup out seemed a much easier -- and less potentially embarrassing -- method of answering. When his cup was full, it felt a bit like he’d been released from a spell. He turned and left - not fled, a soldier didn’t flee - the area, headed back for his dark corner.

 

The wine he’d gotten from the servant girl was thick and incredibly sweet. Heat flooded his body after just two swallows, and Kageyama blinked in surprise. This was much stronger than the wine that was being passed around earlier. Ah, but of course Pharaoh would get the best. Imagining Oikawa settling for...well anything was impossible.

 

Another tentative sip and Kageyama felt the tension easing out of his muscles. Somehow his position beside the column morphed into something more resembling a lean as his shoulder pressed into the cool stone. By the time he reached the bottom of his cup, a pleasant fuzz layered his body, muting everything into one warm haze.

 

As he let the alcohol and atmosphere relax him further, music rose from the center of the courtyard. Kageyama thought he could pick out Oikawa’s smooth tenor leading the hymn.

 

_*Come, O Golden Goddess, the singers chant…_

 

His eyes slid closed, head knocking back gently against the stone as he allowed the words to flow over and around him. Oikawa’s voice was lost as more people joined in, praising and entreating the goddess. The heavy beats of the drums seemed to buzz through his entire body, honing his focus. A shiver ran up his spine as he reverently if quietly spoke the words.

 

_Come! The procession takes place at the site of drunkenness,_

_This area where one wanders in the marshes._

_Its routine is set, the rules are firm:_

_Nothing is left to be desired._

 

“Hmm...not bad. You’re much cuter when you’re not scowling, you know.”

 

Kageyama’s eyes popped open, spine straightening immediately. A child stood slightly bent over in front of him, peering up with a small smirk. His hair was a vibrant orange in the flickering light of the flames. He wore nothing but one of the intricate golden belts the dancers were wearing. The delicate chains looped up from his waist, crisscrossing his chest and connecting to the collar around his neck. The unsteady light flickered beautifully off of the gold powder that accentuated his cheek bones, the line of muscles in his chest and abs, and down the line of his thighs. Pulling his eyes away with an effort, Kageyama mentally re-evaluated his age. Small then, but not a child. He glanced briefly around the column to where the rest of the dancers’ movements were increasingly frenzied. “I’m sorry but --”

 

The young man shook his head as he straightened up to his full height, not quite reaching Kageyama’s shoulders. “I’m not with them, don’t worry, Kageyama,” he said. Oh. His smile was blinding. His whole face crinkled up with it, and Kageyama felt himself relax a tad. Then the smile twisted into something that was distinctly un-childlike. “I’m just here for you.” He pressed his body closer.

 

Kageyama retreated until the cool stone of the column was pressed all along his back, but the stranger followed, pressed against his front. The wine-induced warmth from earlier was nothing compared to the absolute burning of his cheeks now. Obviously, this kind of thing happened. This ceremony was in-part a fertility ritual after all, but Kageyama had never been approached. Had never wanted to be approached. His mind spun, searching for something, anything to say. “Do I know you?” Any embarrassment was swiftly replaced with irritation, and his brows furrowed. He crossed his arms over his chest, creating a bit of space between them.

 

"Sort of!" If Kageyama's stern manner bothered him, the stranger showed no sign. "You can call me Hinata." The smile was back and with it that slight unease in Kageyama's gut. "You've been working hard, Kageyama."

 

He blinked slowly. Maybe this Hinata was enamored with soldiers? The men under his command had often talked of men and women both who were particularly fascinated by anyone serving in Pharaoh's army. He squirmed remembering some of the more suggestive names they'd used around the campfires. That would definitely explain this random attention, but Hinata's expectant expression and unwavering proximity swiftly brought Kageyama back to the conversation at hand. It was far too easy to get lost in the tiny man's golden eyes. "Well, if I don't work hard, they won't let me fight," he said. That much was obvious. Soldiers who didn't do well typically didn't last. Either due to lack of skill and demotion or death. "I want to keep fighting until the end."

 

Hinata's eyes widened, his entire face shining with excitement and pleasure. The grin he'd been wearing stretched so far across his face that Kageyama wondered idly if it hurt to smile that hard. "Yes!" Hinata hissed, raising on tiptoe to press impossibly closer. "You understand. The thrill of battle, of outsmarting your opponents, keeping just that one step ahead. Of testing your skills in combat and proving yourself superior." His eyes shone with some kind of inner light and Kageyama was hopelessly trapped.

 

In fact, Kageyama was starting to get more and more flustered by the physical closeness. Hinata's almost fevered tone and words were bringing back memories of the adrenaline and victory of battle, the harder times easy to overlook in this moment. His chest swelled with pride and -- arousal. God, Hinata might be the equivalent of a camp follower, but Kageyama wanted him. The alcohol was severely lowering his ability to keep his composure; and he worried that if Hinata stayed where he was, it would soon be impossible to hide his growing interest in what Hinata offered. Or maybe he didn't have to hide? Isn't that what these things were meant to be, after all?

 

His hips twitched, and he belatedly realized that Hinata had begun a rhythm directly against him. The movements were small and subtle, the barest hint of a swirl of hips. He could feel himself filling out and growing hard. He couldn't control the rasp in his voice when he gasped "Hinata , I --."

 

"Mmmm..." Even on tiptoe, Hinata couldn't do much with Kageyama standing there spine straight as a rod. He made the most of his limited height to press soft kisses to the underside of Kageyama's jaw. "Come on Kageyama, let me make you feel good. Let me be your reward."

 

Something about the phrase had Kageyama freezing in the act of leaning down. "What?"

 

A slight frown marred Hinata's features for an instant before the smile was back. It wasn't quite the same, confusion dimming its light. "Your efforts deserve to be rewarded, don't you agree?" he asked, cocking his head slightly to the side.

 

Kageyama's mind was whirling with thoughts of his earlier meeting with the Pharaoh and Oikawa's insistence on rewarding him. After he went to join the priests had Oikawa talked to Hinata and sent him over here? To give Kageyama a more proper reward? When Hinata moved as if to continue his earlier ministrations, Kageyama shoved him abruptly backwards. "Stop," he commanded, voice a low growl. "Just...stop."

 

The look on Hinata's face was a mixture of affront and irritation. The chain fringe of his dancing belt couldn't hide his own interest in the situation. And maybe that was why the irritation on his features was winning out. "What?"

 

"Is that the only reason you're here? To give me my 'reward'?" Kageyama demanded. There was a sharp pain in his chest. He tried to tamp down his anger and find the calm that he settled into during battle, but just looking at Hinata made that impossible.

 

Confusion painted itself across Hinata's face. "Well, it's not the only reason. Why shouldn't I reward you?" He crossed his arms petulantly over his chest, drawing Kageyama's unwilling gaze to the smeared gold powder there.

 

"I'm not--" Kageyama ran a frustrated hand through his hair, pushing away from the column and walking swiftly away. Of course, the little shrimp didn't get the hint, tagging along insistently behind him, calling his name. Kageyama whirled around, grabbing Hinata's outstretched arm on instinct before it could make contact with his shoulder. He held it up in between them like a challenge, "I don't fight for a reward! I told Pharaoh the first time that I didn’t want any of that. Of this.”

 

They'd shifted away from most of the crowd, ending near an area closest to the hypostyle hall of the temple. So when Hinata burst out laughing, no one was close enough to hear the sound. He laughed so hard that he could barely get the breath to speak. "You think that Pharaoh asked me to ---" Hinata broke off laughing again, doubling over completely and clutching at his stomach with his free arm. "You think I'm here because of him? Are you stupid?”

 

It was the second time that night he’d been called that. But with Oikawa, it was almost expected. Hinata, though, didn’t say it with venom in his voice. It just sounded like an honest question. Which made it that much more infuriating to hear.

 

Something snapped. Kageyama tightened his grip on Hinata’s arm and jerked him forward so that they were face to face. “I’m stupid?! I don’t want things given to me that I didn’t earn with these hands.” He flexed his fingers to emphasize the point. He was gripping so hard that it had to hurt, but Hinata didn’t say a word. Only stared, expression set and determined. It only pissed Kageyama off even more. “Having someone tell you to...to be with me...even if you’re here because of my rank and not Pharaoh at all,” Kageyama paused, unsure of how to get through to Hinata. “Having you like that doesn’t feel good at all.”

 

Something shifted in Hinata’s expression; but when he spoke, it was with a scoff. “Maybe you shouldn’t think about things too much, Kageyama. You’re not very good at it.”

 

“Oi!” Kageyama barked, anger surging forward again.

 

Hinata yanked his arm away, jabbing his finger into Kageyama’s chest. “Stupid, stupid, stupid Kageyama.” He punctuated each word with another stab of his finger. His voice was low and certain, eyes flashing strangely. “If you question gifts from the gods, we tend to take them back, you know.”

 

Something about Hinata had changed. Before he’d given off an air of cheerful revelry. Just another celebrant getting drunk and honoring the goddess. Now the energy around the two of them was intense. Hinata’s gaze locked with his own, and Kageyama found that he couldn’t look away. Far away from the bonfires, Hinata’s eyes took on a light of their own. Those beautiful golden eyes glowed -- actually glowed. The white of his eyes darkened until they were completely black, and Kageyama almost swallowed his tongue. His hair seemed to grow slightly longer, more wild, wreathing his head in orange-red locks that danced like fire in the still air.

 

When Hinata again pressed himself against a frozen Kageyama, his smile was just as predatory as the first time. Although the fangs were new. “Kageyama. You don’t wish to be rewarded, so why do you fight?”

 

Speaking was an effort with all of Hinata’s energy and focus trained on him, but Kageyama managed somehow. “I fight because I'm good at it, and I love it. I fight for Pharaoh and the gods."

 

Something midway between a purr and a growl of approval came out of Hinata. “And if the gods have willed a thing, who are mortals to stand in our way?”

 

Kageyama had never claimed to be good at thinking outside of the battlefield. He certainly had never gotten the hang of understanding people. But he was quickly reaching an outrageous conclusion. As stupid as Hinata had insisted he was even Kageyama could see what was going on when it was staring him quite literally in the face. The aura surrounding Hinata, the way his golden skin seemed to glow in the near dark, wouldn’t allow him the leisure of a different explanation. “Who are you?” he asked.

 

Hinata smiled, head cocked slightly to the side. “Don’t you already know?”

 

Ah. Kageyama gulped, suddenly aware once again of every inch of flesh that Hinata had pressed himself up against. That this _god_ had pressed himself up against. “But what are you-- I mean, why are you here?”

 

Hinata tipped his head back, placing a finger just underneath Kageyama’s chin. “Many reasons. But you called for me yourself, didn’t you? ‘Come, O Golden Goddess, the singers chant’,” he repeated the words of the prayer back, matter of fact in his tone. “And I’ve been watching you when you fight. This festival merely gave me an opportunity.”

 

Something in Kageyama still struggled to believe. Even with the physical proof in front of him. This strange being who claimed to be the goddess, Kageyama couldn’t help but question. “But the goddess is...well…” he gestured down to Hinata. Belatedly, he wondered if Hinata would take offense and smite him where he stood. But Hinata just waved a hand flippantly to the side.

 

“The gods are less concerned about physical bodies. I do love my lioness form but,” Hinata slowly ran his hand up Kageyama’s thigh, reminding him again what they had set out to do before the argument. “This form seemed better suited for such things. I suppose, I could have come to you as a goddess.” Suddenly, the hard planes of Hinata’s chest grew softer, ballooning outwards . His hair and face remained unchanged, but something subtle in their arrangement gave him a distinctly feminine look. “But I was given to understand that you preferred something else?”

 

“No!” Kageyama shook his head, before rapidly nodding, “I mean, yes! I prefer something else!” Hinata’s grin was as mischievous as it was reassuring as he slowly regained his previous -- very male -- form. Kageyama cleared his throat when it became clear that Hinata was done demonstrating. “So...does this mean that you’re my reward?”

 

Hinata chuckled, stretching up to press a kiss just under Kageyama’s ear. “No, Kageyama,” he whispered in a low voice, “It means that you are mine.”

 

It felt like permission, and Kageyama leaned down, crushing his mouth to Hinata’s. His arms snaked around the smaller man, picking him up easily for better access. Hinata moaned encouragement, wrapping his legs firmly around Kageyama’s waist, his hands finding their way to Kageyama’s hair to tug and tighten. It didn’t take long for Kageyama to deepen this kiss, tongue teasing along the seam of Hinata’s lips until they finally opened up and allowed him inside.

 

The heat of Hinata’s mouth as their tongues teased in and out made Kageyama groan, hips twitching upwards in search of more. The sweetness of the wine lingered on Hinata’s tongue, driving Kageyama mad. When Hinata finally tore away to gasp for air, Kageyama never slowed, moving to kiss along his jaw and down his neck, nipping and sucking and making Hinata writhe.

 

“Kageyama! Kageyama!” Hinata gasped, pulling his hair hard to get his attention. It took effort, but Kageyama broke long enough to see Hinata pointing frantically towards the doorway to the hypostyle hall. He hesitated only a second before striding confidently through and into the darkness, carrying Hinata’s slight form as if it were nothing. Only priests and Pharaoh were usually allowed in, but Kageyama had the permission -- almost insistence -- of a god. Chances were he was safe. In the next instance, those thoughts flew from his head when Hinata returned the favor and began kissing a line from just below his ear down his neck.

 

Kageyama felt the tightening of his gut as heat filled him. He was getting a bit desperate to find a place to lay Hinata down. Surely a god deserved better than a stone floor. The ceiling above allowed only faint strands of moonlight into the temple hall. The columns carved like lilies and lotuses looked tall around them. And maybe Kageyama should have been a bit more surprised when he almost stumbled over the pile of cushions. But Hinata _was_ a god, and honestly Kageyama was beyond questions at this point.

 

The linen around his waist felt suddenly restrictive. Balancing Hinata with one hand while he undid the clasps should not have been so hard. But Hinata was like a leech, legs refusing to loosen their grip and lips leaving trails of wet heat all across Kageyama’s chest. As he moved to lay Hinata down, Kageyama started again where he’d left off before, kissing his way back up from Hinata’s collar bone. His skin tasted warm, like sunshine. Was that a product of Hinata’s godhood or a sign of Kageyama’s desperation to taste every inch of him? A sudden metallic taste reminded him that Hinata was still wrapped in golden chains, the belt shielding most of what Kageyama wanted desperately to see. He pulled back, fingers making short work of the clasps while Hinata made tiny impatient noises underneath him. It felt like far too long before the sound of metal on stone echoed through the hall as the dancer’s belt slid off.

 

Hinata squirmed restlessly, hands going to Kageyama’s shoulders and pulling him back in for another kiss. Kageyama went easily tossing the tangle of chains and jewels to the side before one hand moved up to caress Hinata’s cheek while the other traced the curve of his hips.

 

Hinata’s moan was muffled in their kiss. His hips worked desperately trying to gain friction for himself. Kageyama felt Hinata’s dick pressed hot and hard against his abs, and he swallowed a moan of his own at the sudden pulse of desire that slammed through him. He pulled back slightly, ignoring Hinata’s growled protests. “Hinata, what do you want?”

 

Hinata’s pupils were blown, black almost swallowing out the color and leaving only a thin ring of gold in the darkness of his eyes. His breath was coming fast, and he blinked slowly like he might not have understood the question. “I want you to give me my reward.”

 

Even in the midst of being as turned on as he’d ever been in his life, Kageyama could feel nothing but exasperation. “ _How_ , Hinata? What do you want for your -- your reward? I don’t know what to do.” A rush of heat filled his cheeks as the blush spread. The admission was embarrassing. But more than his pride, he wanted to do this right.

 

Hinata shimmied underneath him, worming his way down until their bodies and erections were aligned. He gave one smooth roll of his hips up, drawing moans from them both. “Just this, Kageyama. Aren’t rewards supposed to feel good?” Another roll, this one harder and more insistent. “Make me feel good,” he moaned, picking up the tempo and sending Kageyama beyond the realm of speech.

 

Their hips picked up speed. And everything felt good, but it wasn’t enough. Kageyama growled in frustration, one hand moving to grip their erections and the other tightening on Hinata’s waist forcing him into a rhythm. The harder Kageyama moved his hips, the more Hinata moaned, sending shivers down his spine. Something was building rapidly in the base of his spine. He rocked faster, chasing the sensation while whispering Hinata’s name over and over, more reverently than any prayer he’d ever spoken.

 

When they finally came, it was within seconds of each other. Hinata spilled first, his broken cries of Kageyama’s name and the sudden warmth pushing Kageyama over the edge. As soon as the last aftershocks were over, he collapsed, ignoring Hinata’s squawk of protest. Eventually he let Hinata push and maneuver him until they lay side by side, breaths gradually slowing to a normal pace.

 

A light buzzing filled his entire body, relaxing him and pushing him dangerously close to sleep. He floated like that, content and lost for who knew how long before small movements to his left caught his attention. Hinata was just rolling back over, Kageyama’s linen wrap in hand. He very thoroughly used it to clean the two of them.

 

“Oi, idiot,” Kageyama said, trying to sound angry but having a hard time finding the energy. “Those are expensive, you know.”

 

Hinata continued his mission, unconcerned. “Maybe you can ask Pharaoh to replace them. You know. As a reward,” he said smugly. Kageyama snorted but made no other comment, happy to just lay there until the wine and exhaustion finally combined to drag him into sleep. But Hinata was far from done. “Come on, you can’t fall asleep here.”

 

The words took a few seconds to process. Kageyama shook himself out of the afterglow swiftly. He couldn’t be found here. Because Hinata wouldn’t be around to explain or excuse him. He climbed slowly to his feet and stood passively while Hinata re-wrapped his clothes, making sure to hide the evidence of their tryst.

 

Exhaustion still rode heavy on his shoulders, but his mind churned while Hinata led them back out to the open sky of the courtyard. By the time they reached the edges of the firelight, Hinata was back to looking like a completely normal human. But he wasn’t. Hinata was a god, and gods couldn’t stay. Maybe he even had to reward other great warriors. The thought sent a bolt of pain straight through Kageyama’s heart. He sat suddenly in a pile of cushions, ignoring the looks he got when he put his elbows on his knees and cradled his head forlornly.

 

“Kageyama?” Hinata asked, concern evident in his voice. “Are you that tired?”

 

Kageyama wouldn’t look at him. Couldn’t. Wished he could take back all of the looks before. It was too hard to have had something he could never have again. He didn’t know if he could go back to his life of pretending to make connections with people and having those same people pretend to make connections with him. He’d experienced that closeness, and he didn’t want it to end.

 

A hard rap to his head, made Kageyama jump, startled blue eyes looking up to meet golden ones. “You’re thinking too hard again, ‘Yama,” Hinata smiled, bright as ever. “I told you that you were bad at that.”

 

“I don’t know what to do now,” Kageyama confessed, voice raspy with emotion. He felt on the verge of...something. But his emotions were all over the place, and he couldn’t seem to find his characteristic calm long enough to sort them.

 

Hinata chuckled, a soft thing. “You do the same thing as always, dummy. You fight for Pharaoh and you fight for the gods.”

 

“And you?” Kageyama leaned back against the cushions, ignoring how tired he was to meet Hinata’s gaze. A risk. One didn’t demand things of the gods. Even if Hinata seemed genial, the goddess was a creature of war, her destruction so great that only a drunken slumber had kept humanity safe. This very ceremony was to appease that side of her nature. And she and Hinata were one and the same.

 

“I will return to my place,” Hinata said, a smile hovering around the lines of his mouth. He looked around at the people; some drinking, some praying, some passed out from the wine. “This festival has sated my thirst for destruction.” His expression turned coy when he turned it back to Kageyama, “But everyone knows how bloodthirsty I am. I think that after your battles, you should offer me a proper...tribute. That might satisfy me.”

 

Warmth blossomed in Kageyama’s chest even as sleep dragged heavy at his eyes. “I will do my best.”

 

Hinata laughed, golden eyes flashing once before he turned and disappeared into the crowd. “See that you do! I’ll be waiting.”

 

Finally, Kageyama allowed himself to drift off to sleep, unmindful of the drums and music, his mind too busy planning the first of what would hopefully be many temple visits.

 

* * *

 

Find me on [Tumblr!](https://allykat023.tumblr.com/)   
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> *Hymn from Ptolemaic Temple at Medamud


End file.
